Damien Robinson
Biography Pre-Room The Robinson clan is a family of wandering warriors who have always protected the peace from local bandits. Since they don't really stay in one place for very long, they've developed a bare-fisted fighting and grappling style based on Laguz clips. With the rise of Imperial Vissan, many Robinson clan members have attempted to help various towns all over Tropera with defense. Unfortunately, the news hasn't spread to Damien since he managed to get so lost, no messenger was able to find him at all. So he wandered Tropera until he managed to get shipwrecked on a nearby island. At some point, Damien encountered a group of mercenaries heading to the merchant kingdom of Murgavio. He joined up with them and befriended them. He showed his gratitude by helping them out on their quest to find the pieces of the legendary Fire Emblem. During Damien's time with the mercenaries group, the mercenary group stopped a civil war in Sowtlund. They were heading to Kamabacha to investigate some mysterious ruins, but Damien was abducted by a mysterious force and left stranded in the Room's dimension. A Whole New World Damien was mystified at the sights and technologies he's seen while in the Room's dimension. He attributed the strangeness to magic one way or another. He even enjoyed watching the wrestling and mixed martial arts channels on the television. He also owns a simple cellphone that can contact people on the go. Sadly, he can't use it to contact his friends in Tropera because they don't own cellphones. He met a set of new friends, starting with Marcia Shyneet. He even got into a fight with a pair of Kamen Riders because he wanted to defend the honor of Monkey D. Luffy even though he was a wanted criminal. Trapped in Fuyuki: Hearts vs. Diamonds! Damien's horrible luck kicked in, causing him to get sent to a city called Fuyuki. Two prominent members of this city, Kirei Kotomine and Zouken Matou were engaged in a Holy Grail War. Damien was a part of Team Hearts even though he doesn't own a Servant to call his own. While looking for leylines, Damien befriended Link and his Servant, Saber, over how they have to win the War. They got to know each other better by eating out and sleeping in an abandoned house together. One day, Damien messed up a shop with Saber's assistance and found a golem in the attic. He carved the Jewish symbols on the golem's forehead to bring the golem to life because he felt the golem will give Team Hearts an advantage against Team Diamonds. The trio learned the golem's name is Josef. While Damien looked for something that Josef can read, Link and Saber searched for a toga for the naked Josef. After leaving the shop, the trio spotted a massive skyscraper and entered. Damien fought off Nero Chaos's beasts while rescuing Kirei Kotomine with Mansa Musa's help. Kirei Kotomine's arm was severed by Nero and used to summon Carmilla, Queen of the Vampires as a Servant. Damien attacked Jack Noir while he was collapsing the building, but Saber pulled Damien away in the nick of time. As a result, one of the leylines got destroyed. While retreating from the scene in the car, Monkey D. Luffy came up with the plan of abducting Alastor from the Matou Mansion and weaken Team Diamonds. Damien jokingly suggested that he and Astolfo would dress up in hula dresses and distract the guards while Luffy sneaked in. Luffy took that suggestion for real and forced Damien and Astolfo into luau outfits. At the Matou Mansion, Luffy and Damien carried out their plan. It worked because Jack Noir noticed Damien dancing like a buffoon. Jack didn't kill Damien because they realized they've been in a similar situation. Instead, Jack simply ordered Damien to leave, and Damien complied. While Jack was distracted, Luffy sneaked in with Astolfo. In a huff, Damien went to Fuyuki High School and picked a fight with the Saber of Team Diamonds. However, the Lancer of Team Diamonds stepped in for her and fought Damien. The fight was epic, ending with Damien fleeing from Lancer using Gungnir on the poor martial artist. Damien was knocked unconscious and dreamed that his companions on the Frael mercenary team slapped the shit out of him. When he woke up, he went towards the church and recapped the current situation to Shirou Kotomine. The next day, Damien followed Monkey D. Luffy and they encountered Gilgamesh. They talked about finding Fenrir. Luffy convinced Gilgamesh to join them in their search because it'll give him a worthy opponent. However, the War mysteriously ended, sending them back to the dimension between worlds. Abilities * Robinson-Style Martial Arts: Damien knows a style of fighting passed down from his ancestors. It involves hitting things rapidly with his fists and slashing things with his hands. He could hit their pressure points to stun his opponents, provided they're human. * Robinson-Style Grappling: '''Damien also knows various grapples and submission techniques. Some are so over-the-top, they require YouTube videos linked in the description of the attack. * '''Archery: '''Damien knows how to snipe a foe with arrows. He's very rusty, but he can hit a target if given enough time. Equipment * '''Horsehair Band: A mystical band worn by Laguz to kill beast Laguz and mounted units. * Robin Mask: '''Damien can wear a helmet and gain access to elemental magic skills. However, he's unaware that's magic. * '''Iron Bow: A basic bow used to fight foes who fight from a distance. * Vulneraries: Magical potions drunk to heal the user's health. Trivia * Damien was originally a character from Fire Emblem Tropera. Josh6243 made him for that RP because he was tired of reading scenes of the protagonists beating their enemies with swords, bows, and magic. In fact, he was the first martial artist to join the mercenary group. The second was Élisabeth "Bette" Le Tonnelier. Damien was later imported to the Iron Gate Discord RP, but was given a cybernetic arm and a bamboo sword. * Damien made a cameo in the Room FG as one of the managers of the mall within the woods before his proper debut in the RP. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fire Emblem Tropera Category:Josh6243